The Candle
by A Dark Poem
Summary: They saw each other, and the sparks flew. They talked as the candle lit. They got know each other as the flames grew higher. They crashed but would they burn? Only time would show. Time they didn't have...! Bella is returning to Forks wanting a fresh start. Not knowing that her past would catch up with her and the effect it would have on the furture. AH, Dark, No Twilight.
1. Prologue

The Candle

Bella POV.

I took a deep breath, in and out, and slowly turned so I was on my back on the bed.  
>I slowly opened my eyes and stared directly at the lit lamp overhead. Silent tears where streaming down my face. I didn't say or do anything; I just stared into the blinding light. Trying to wrap my head around the facts that where staring right at me.<p>

He was in another bed, in another town, in another country, on another continent. And as much as I wanted to hate him, I couldn't. Because deep down I trusted him, and I believed that he had a valid reason for not being here when I needed him. I had to believe, like I had to hope that someday he would return for me, and save me from the agony, the loneliness and the suffering.

Deep down, I knew that I loved him, though I would never tell him. At least I would wait, just as I waited for the suffering to come, and for it to end again.

Like I waited to burst up in flames, like everything else.

Waited for the sun to set and for the moon to rise

Waited for our time, the time we could be together again.

I took a deep breath, in and out, and slowly turned so I was lying on my side. I closed my eyes and waited.


	2. The Beginning

**The Candle**

**Okay so just writing to say that English is ****not**** my mother tongue, so I will already now excuse any mistakes I make, as I don't have a BETA.  
>The Prologue is meant as a look into the future… Later in the story you will find out what has happened up to that point.<br>Okay, so I'm going to use the first chapters as a kind of introduction to Bella and a universe without vamps and wolfs. Bella isn't going to be all that different. But in my story she is a victim, and some harsh stuff has happened so there will be some personality changes that a normal person will experience.  
>Reviews please and enjoy reading. <strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of it characters**

"**Talking"  
>'Thinking'<br>*-*-*-* Jump in time/place**

**Ch.1  
>The beginning<strong>

Bella POV.

I stood at my window, watching the rain falling slowly from the sky. The weather matched my mood, dark, brooding and sad. In some way it gave me comfort knowing that I wasn't the only one feeling like this, even though you couldn't actually call the weather a person, but still.

If there was one thing I truly disliked it was the sun, if there was any sign that it was going to show I would always, ALWAYS stay inside. For me the sun was a bad omen, I didn't believe in its warmth or its lightness. Light would always hide the darkness, especially the darkness people carried in their hearts. When the world was dark you at least wouldn't have to try to fool each other, because in the darkness everybody was dark.

That was why Forks was such a perfect town, it always rained and when the sun dared to show its face, the clouds would cover it faster than you could count to ten. But the most appealing thing about Forks was that it was a new beginning, I hadn't seen the town for the last three years, but it still hadn't changed, neither had my room.

It was still the same baby blue walls, the same desk with the very old and very big computer, and the same one man bed in the small room. The only difference was the many boxes standing everywhere. They held all my possessions from Phoenix.

My whole life was in those boxes; the problem was that I didn't have anywhere to put them. Charlie and I had discussed what to do, but no matter how you looked at it we'd have to either buy a bed with drawers underneath or a new closet where I would be able to store it.

Right now we were at a standstill, he didn't want me to use my savings to buy either the bed or closet, and I didn't want him to spend money on me when he had given me a truck just three years previous and because I knew that when it came to his economy ends where barely able to meet.

It had helped when I came back last week; he was able to cut back on the food expenses since I knew how to cook, so he didn't had to eat out all the time anymore, which in the end would spare him some cash.

I gave a depressed sigh as I made my way over to my wardrobe. I had called my childhood sweetheart earlier that day. Not that I practically wanted to see him after the awkward almost kiss three years back, but I was bored with one week left of my summer holiday and I didn't want to waste my time doing nothing.

So it was very reluctantly that I had called Jacob Black, with a lot of encouraging from Charlie, my father. We had agreed to meet around two down at the reservation where he lived. The clock only read 11.23 which gave me about two and a half hour before I had to be out the door, plenty of time.

I started pulling clothes out, trying to figure out what to wear. I didn't really care but still it had been a long time since they had seen each other, and Jacob had warned me that some of his friend where going to be there. So I figured I should at least try to make a good impression. Still I didn't know what we were going to do so it had to be practical.  
>I kept sorting through my wardrobe trying to find something that didn't look as worn out as the rest.<p>

I ended up in a pair of grey jeans and a blue top with a baby doll cut. I wore a black cardigan over it and to top it off I put a hairband in my hair. If I wore a pair of sneakers with it, it would be practical, modern and fairly simple.

Deciding that that would do, I went downstairs to get some breakfast. As I entered the kitchen I found that Charlie had already left; only leaving a note behind:

Good morning Bells  
>Gone to work, didn't want to wake you.<br>I'm back around 15.00  
>Have fun with Jake.<br>Love dad

Taking the note I crumpled it in my hand before throwing it out.  
>Feeling relief that I didn't have to fill the awkward silence now that Charlie wasn't home, I opted to find my IPod and listen to some music while I made breakfast. If I remembered correctly I had left it in the living room the previous day.<p>

I walked into the living room and made my way to the sitting area, where luckily enough my IPod lay. It was newer than most of my stuff, a parting gift from my mom, when she and her boyfriend number 4, Phil, had left for Florida last year.

Phil was sweet enough and he made my mom happy, he was a baseball player for one of the smaller leagues in Florida. Renee and Phil had made the decision two years back to get married, but after that happened they had decided to wait for my recovery so I would be able to participate as my mother's maid of honor.

Now that I was out, they were planning a late spring wedding in about nine months, around April. I had never seen her as happy as when she declared the date.  
>I couldn't help but smile at the memory.<p>

I put the earplugs in my ears as I made my way back to the kitchen. As I opened the fridge I tried to figure out what I wanted to eat. Deciding on scrambled eggs and sausages I went to the stove, while writing a mental note to go grocery shopping tomorrow. I took out a pan and started the stove. Lastly I turned the volume up on the IPod so I could hear it over the noise of the range hood.

After breakfast I contemplated on what to do the last hour before I had to head over to Jacobs. I ended up cleaning the kitchen that had looked like a disaster. I had taken care of cleaning the rest of the house the last week, as it was very overdue.

It had taken me almost 3 hours just to clean our small bathroom completely, I had refused to sleep in my room before it was totally clean. After that it was Charlie's room and studies turn, then the living room and now lastly the kitchen. The hallways would have to wait for another time.

When the hour was almost up I was done with the dishes, and had swept every surface in the kitchen with a wet dishcloth. I had sorted through the fridge and thrown out everything that was bad, while making a list of groceries I would have to buy tomorrow.

I made a quick sweep upstairs making sure all the windows where closed and locked. Doing the same downstairs and finding that everything was locked. I made my way out in the hallway I put on my over worn grey coat.

Just as I was putting my arm through the sleeve my middle finger caught a hole, making my arm stop abruptly and bending my hand down against my wrist. Wincing slightly I slowly pulled my arm back, making sure not to more pressure on my already strained wrist. Looking and finding the hole again I put my index finger through, watching in mock fascination as it came out on the other side. While wriggling it as if to make sure it was really there.

"I really ought to shop for some new clothes before school next week" I weekly murmured to myself. Shuddering at the thought of shopping, I quickly grabbed my car keys and went outside hoping the engine on my old car would start at the first try.

Of course luck was never with me, it took me five tries before the engine roared to life, making the whole neighborhood aware that Isabella Marie Swan, daughter of town police officer Charlie Swan, had left the house.

**Okay, so it was a pretty tame chapter but you have to start a story somewhere.  
>I know I suck at gramma and punctuation.<br>It's a BellaxJasper story so don't get confused they will meet soon enough  
>Next chapter, Jacob.<br>Any advice would be appreciated, thanx.**

**Love Sophie**


End file.
